


Star Trek the Mirror Universe:  The Enterprise Incident

by AlanM42



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanM42/pseuds/AlanM42
Summary: In the TOS episode "The Enterprise Incident," we see a little darker side of Kirk and Spock. Until the end when the captured Romulan Commander is treated with dignity and respect.  I believe the ending in the Mirror Universe, would be even darker.
Kudos: 5





	Star Trek the Mirror Universe:  The Enterprise Incident

The Imperial Star Ship Enterprise had evaded it's pursuers, crossed the Neutral Zone and was safe in imperial space.

The Mirror Kirk, still wearing his "borrowed" Romulan uniform and pointed ears, arrogantly strutted into the ships interrogation room. The Romulan Commander, her arms bound behind her, stood proud and defiantly, despite her humiliation.

Kirk gloated over her for a long moment, then spoke.

"Quite a hall today. A cloaking device and a Warbird Group Commander. Tell me Commander, what would your Empire give me for your safe return?"

"After my failure today," she said, "I doubt they will even acknowledge my existence."

"You're probably right, I wouldn't want you back either." He reached up and caressed her cheek. She turned her head away. The guard behind her, grabbed her and twisted her head back to face the Captain.

Kirk chuckled. "You have classified information and other information that we would find very interesting. You realize that I can make your stay here very comfortable, for the right information."

"I will tell you nothing. And don't even think of torture. We are trained to resist."

"Oh, I'm well aware of that. I've supervised the torture of several Romulans. They all died before we could break them." He touched the tip of her ear and ran his finger down along the edge. "As my concubine, you would be an impressive status symbol." When he reached her ear lobe, he dug two finger nails so deep into her skin that he drew out a drop of green blood.

"But I have no desire to wake up with my throat slashed. Albright, Baldwin." He said, addressing the two Red Shirts standing behind her. " Escort our guest to deck 31 and throw her out an airlock."

After the guards had dragged their prisoner from the room, Kirk turned to the Bearded Spock, who had been standing silent the entire time.

"Well? Do you have anything to say?"

"You are logical." He replied. "She is of no use to us."

"Good, I was starting to worry that you were starting to like her." He reached up and touched the tips of his ears. "Now to sickbay, and have these things cut off."

Deck Thirty One

The guards and their prisoner approached the airlock. She was beginning to feel a bit apprehensive. She didn't fear death. In fact after her failure, she welcomed it. But to simply be tossed out an airlock like a piece of trash, was an indignity that no Romulan should suffer.

Albright pressed a button on a control panel. The inner hatch slid open. Then he stepped in front of her and leaned in very close. Their lips less than an inch apart. He reached down and started slowly lifting her dress. He smiled.

"Oh, not yet. First we're gonna have a little fun. We want you to leave with a smile on your face."

Baldwin groaned and collapsed from a Vulcan nerve pinch. Before Albright could react, he found himself staring at the muzzle of Spock's phaser. 

Spock disarmed him and shoved him into the airlock. He grabbed Baldwin by the belt and with his Vulcan strength slung him in with Albright as well. In the same motion, he hit the control panel. The inner hatch slid shut. The outer force field flicker off. 

The two men were blown to Oblivion. Meeting a fate that had befallen many Red Shirts on Kirk's ship.

Spock took the Commander by her arm and led her down the corridor.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"Trying to save your life."

He opened another hatch. Removed her restraints, picked her up and sat her in an escape pod. He began reprogramming the pods computer.

"When this pod launches, the ships phasers will lock on and destroy it. Or at least that's what the ships sensor log will show. I've set the transponder to a frequency that is only monitored by Vulcan ships. We have a colony near by. There is a small community of Romulan defectors there. When you're picked up, tell the Captain you are a defector fleeing the Empire. He will know where to take you."

"What about you?"

"Do not concern yourself with me." He leaned close and whispered. "In reality, I command this ship." He kissed her. "When the time is right, I will come for you."

He stepped back into the corridor, rendered the traditional Vulcan salute and said. "Live long and be ruthless." The hatch closed and the pod launches.

Sickbay

Kirk sat on the edge of a diagnostic bed, his original appearance had been restored. He shook the data pad he was reading at Spock and said.

"Do you expect me believe this garbage?"

"I care not what you believe." Spock replied. "Only that you except the results of my investigation. A very valuable prisoner was killed attempting to escape. In that attempt, she managed to kill your two most loyal body guards. Remember this, I have friends across the Empire, some on this ship. Friends who would be very displeased if I were just disappear, as so many of your enemies tend to do."

Kirk's face was twisted into a scowl. He grabbed a stylus and signed the report.

"Why should I care if you have a Romulan concubine squirreled away somewhere. You'll be the one waking up with your throat slashed."

He tossed the pad back at Spock and stuck his finger in Spock's face. "You remember this as well. I too have powerful friends and I will regain the upper hand." 

"Perhaps." Spock replied. "But consider what I'm about to say very carefully." He leaned in much closer. When he spoke his voice was low and menacing. "I have no desire to command the Enterprise. My ambitions lie else where. A very fortunate circumstance for you." He performed an about face and walked away. "Very fortunate indeed.


End file.
